


Devil's Mercy

by Piddleyfangs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: Mercy is forced to strike a deal. Die, or live, but reborn as something darker, more sinister. When the contract is made, and darker forces are allowed to flow through and occupy Mercy's being, the start of a long process of eagerly corrupting her whole team begins.Commissioned by: http://libby-doe-mods-denofiniquity.tumblr.com/





	1. Red Letter Rebirth

Devil’s Mercy

 

It was another late night for her. Angela was used to it at this rate, but it still didn’t change the fact this shouldn’t be the norm. She shouldn’t have to stay up every night trying to fix the mistakes of the past, but there was devising the next technology to fix Reyes. It was a mess at the moment. Nanomachines were more art than science. There was only so much fiddling she could do. Fixing the healing spectrum was just as difficult. No matter how she modified it, the rays always seemed to revert back to the original format. Not a thing she added changed it. 

All too frustrating, she threw her hands down on her desk, sighing to herself as she tried to work out what she could. Should she just give up for the night and head back home? Maybe sleep was the answer. Or maybe she was just about to think of something, and all sleep would do is just break her flow and interrupt all of her ideas. Was the cusp of a solution so close she could feel it brush up against her before darting back into the darkness? It drove her made as she buried her head in her hands. What could she possibly do? 

Perhaps, instead of worrying about her flow, she should have thought that tired work was sloppy work. She picked up her staff and aimed it, ready to test to see how the bots worked this time, not aware that they were configured a little oddly. It was a simple fix, but she pulled the trigger. All her mistakes blew up in her face as her staff exploded in her hands. A plume of fire consumed her. She was thankful. It was a short burst, and quiet descent into darkness.

…

When her eyes opened, she wasn’t facing the lab, or the light. She was staring up into the darkness. And somehow, she knew, the darkness was staring back down at her. It blinked, she could tell, by the way her world was quaking. She knew her eyes were open. Just barely, she could sense her eye lids. And when she could sense them, she could tell the different of them being open, and them being closed. “Am I dead?” She asked the void. Her voice echoed back. 

“Yes.” 

Angela wasn’t scared by the voice. “Then this is the afterlife.” 

“Yes.” Her voice spoke back again in hollow echoes. 

“My work…” She sighed. “I suppose this means I’ll never cure him…”

“There is still a way…” Her echo said. 

One of her brows lifted in confusion. She stood up, realizing then she still had her body in the void. It was dim, desaturated, pale to an unhealthy degree. Her body was almost black and white, but it was there, plain as day even in the midst of the dark void. “There is a way?” She asked. “What is it then?” 

The echo didn’t reply for a second. Then, it spoke. “A deal.” It said, a sinister little curl to its voice. The echo sounded closer. “I won’t do it unless you agree.”

“Then tell me it!” Angela said. “What do I have to do?”

“Surrender yourself, and I’ll bring you back and we’ll finish your work~” The voice cooed. It was even closer. 

“I…” Angela blushed, looking around. She lost the direction of her eyes in the featureless void where not a thing was there to be seen. She sighed. “What do I have to lose… Yes, I’ll give you me. Just please… There is too much left undone…” 

“I was hoping you’d say that, Angela.” The voice said. Suddenly, the voice rose out from the floor. It was this hovering red mass. It looked like pure fire, save for its twin black horns, curled mangled head ornaments like barbed wire of iron. The soul flung forward and burst through Angela’s chest.

Mercy moaned. Where the soul entered her form, her surface caught fire. That pale form erupted into a burst of fire and color as life was pushed back into her. She felt her heart become twisted and stone. It turned to black crystal like iron. Studs from her heart pushed forward through her skin, studding her chest with the jewelry of a demon. 

Horns sprouted from her head as the fire spread up her neck. Her breasts grew forward, becoming heavier. Her abs hardened as her body become fitter. She shuddered and gasped, her thighs thickening, her legs becoming shapelier as if molded by eager hands. She felt the blossoms of fire rise over her rear, reaching around to hug and embrace her loins. The tingle made her moan and gush. Hot emotions rushed through her body as her newly enhanced heart went to beating, corrupting gushing through her veins. 

“S-so good…” She cooed, dipping her fingers into her slit as the heat grew and grew. “Oh… O-oh… F-fuck!!!” She howled as her clit grew forward, becoming bigger and bigger in the grasp of her. All she could do was pinch it. Until it was too big for a pinch, and demanded the palm of her hand. And then all of her hand as it rapidly thickened in her grasp, heat emanating from it as the succubus fire scorched out from her cock. The crown of her growing rod was twisted, the underside of it covered in the same little iron studs. She found her hands glued to her cock, hungrily jerking it off.

Soon, her mind was just as black and sinister as her heart, as the succubus who made the sneaky deal with her. Her eyes turned to red as she felt her lust growing inside her. Soon, soon she’d return and hunt down someone who could please her. She’d continue her work for sure. She’d cure all of their ailments, and show them just how great it felt to bend over and completely surrender yourself to the caring claws of a succubus~ 

…

Mercy awoke with a start on the floor. She looked around the room with a blank expression. Her nose filled with the scent of a wafting, burning smoke. It tingled in her nostrils and made her head tingle. Limp and broken, she laid like a doll, pierced atop a spire of stone that made a gash in her chest. There wasn’t an ounce of pain. With a bland look on her face, she rose herself free from the stone dagger, the wound quickly closing up before her eyes. 

Was it all a dream, then? She couldn’t place what was real and what wasn’t. The evidence was there that she died, but why was she now back in her lab? In truth, she couldn’t bring herself much to care as she crawled back out from the grave. Her head still hurt, and every one of her limbs were numb. 

Little fires were all around the room. It was clear by the scorch marks all around her sterile lab that the experiment was a complete failure. A shame. She liked the lab, and the damage was clearly far beyond her ever getting much use out of the facility again. She’d have to relocate, reallocate resources, obtain all new materials… For now, the smoke of still burning embers filled the room in a gently mist, an aura of chaos surrounding her as she was reborn. 

Her skintight suit was burnt soot black. There were holes open all around, exposing her pallid skin beneath. In blotches, the original white faded through, but the blemishes were so massive it was hard to see the suit for what it once was. Mercy caught glimpses of her reflection in shards of glass from windows and monitors.

In one reflection her face was burnt, and in the next it was untouched and perfect. She pressed her fingers against her cheek, finding it to be soft, eerily so. In her fingertips there was still that dull sensation, that tingle and coldness that felt like her hand was dead and unreachable, yet still the sense of her soft cheek reached her mind with little interference, as if nothing was severed, nothing was hurt. 

Off to the corner, the remnants of her staff caught her eye. Mercy for the first time since she rose felt urgency hit her. She broke into a daunted run from her zombie like stumble. Tripping over herself, she threw her legs forward like dead weight, a hunch developing as she crouched down to grip her staff. A sharp stab of hot pain hit her. She let go of her staff like she had just grabbed a handful of ants. The staff hit the ground, a slight sizzling sound affirming how hot the staff was. Mercy stared down at her gloves, idly feeling the sensations of pain dissipate into nothing. What was causing this numbness

Had the nanomachines merged into her during the explosion? Did the fire open wounds for the healing machines to slip into her bloodstream? Or was the dream just as true as she thought? Was there an option in between? There was no way to tell. Mercy looked away from her staff and took the first steps to the door, the woman now finding herself more in control of her steps. 

Suddenly, a bite of pain went through her. Mercy plunged down onto her knees. She gripped her shoulders as pain bit through her like fire. It wasn’t a dream, it wasn’t a dream at all. She screamed as fire bit at her forehead and her twin horns grew once again. They stretched out from her head, curling out as they thickened and pushed out. Her pale white hair turned blacker by the second, the holiness turning darker and darker. “Oh no, oh god it was real!” Mercy gasped, feeling her teeth shiver forward, growing out into long sharp fangs. Her neck stretched forward, squeals of pain hitting her in hard uneven waves as her horns impatiently sawed their way out of her head. Mercy fell backwards onto her back, shivering as she let her horns continue to stretch out from the sides of her head, the last strand of her silver hair consumed into the spreading cloud of darkness. 

“I can’t let this…” She gasped, trying to find some resistance still in her. But she knew. This was the deal, she was just allowing herself to sink down to what she had agreed to. She was a demon now. Her soul was gone. She didn’t try to stand, and all her writhing ended. Numb and on her back, Mercy laid back and let the corruption sweep through her in long drowning waves of corruption. 

No matter how long she waited, the flames refused to consume her. Though, her hands did start to wander. When she remembered her dream, how it all felt, where it all went… Those hands groped around an invisible cock. Her wrists eagerly jerked, happily awaiting the moment where her cock would surely grow in. She couldn’t wait to be tainted and demonic again, just as the demon had shown her she could be. That moment would be soon, it had to be, and in that moment Mercy would feel better than she had ever felt before in her entire life. When stroking off a nonexistent cock became a bit gratuitous, her fingers dove in against her crotch. 

Her suit, usually so nice and tame, was becoming lewder by the second. Her little skirt was long gone, and now where once there was a tame curtain there was now a plump camel toe where her suit clung tightly around her lower lips. She ran her finger along the lines of the lips, feeling the plumpness of the sides, how they squished together when she pinched them. She ran her forefinger roughly against the space between the lips. A little shivering pulse of pleasure budded through her. This is wrong… That nagging voice cursed her again. Please, we need to stand up and get out of here.

That dull, boring voice. Pleading for what? Normality? To be dead on the floor? Mercy couldn’t make sense of it, but it seemed that voice was in some part her own. It continued on in her head even as she just tried to enjoy her body. That was natural, surely. It was fine, and didn’t go against any of her morals, any of her needs for pleasure. She wanted to threaten that voice, or better yet, watch it burn to pieces and leave her in peace. She decided to fight the voice by just fingering herself harder. That should do away with it. 

But no, the voice only grew louder. It kept complaining, arguing with every action. She couldn’t push a finger against a mole without the voice bellowing retorts in agony. It was enough to drive her crazy. “Shut up!” She howled. The crotch of her suit caught up in flames, burning away to leave her slit exposed and needy. She curled her fingers hard into her slit. You need to stop, we can’t do th-thiiiiiis~ Oh fuck~! 

Mercy chuckled. “Ah, you like that, huh?” She cooed, arching her back as she gently slid against the floor. It was a cold floor, she realized, with a few pebbles of debris beneath her. She would have to position herself somewhere else so the pesky little rocks wouldn’t bother her. She sat up and scooted herself over to a wall. Now, properly propped up, she could spread her shapely legs and get down to business. 

With her forefinger and middle finger, Mercy spread herself to look down at her spread lips. That were plump and pink. Luscious and wet, she can tell that her resistance’s little complaints hadn’t done a thing to clog up her desire. Contrary to that, her own desire had overwhelmed that pesky cherub that dammed up all her feelings. That must had been why she had felt numb earlier; that little dumb voice had been there the whole time, punishing Mercy for wanting to go demonic, for wanting to feel amazing, for wanting to be alive. There was no more room for that human voice in her head. She’d have to corrupt it and turn it to think just like she did so there wouldn’t be any more pain. The voice must have heard her thoughts, or felt the way Mercy’s crotch flared up with arousal as she thought through the finger points of her plan, for it voiced more of its complaints. 

You can’t be serious, it said. We both know we can’t keep doing this! Look at yourself! You’ve sprouted horns, you’re laying down in a room that is still on fire! You’re not thinking clearly. 

“No I am not.” Mercy replied to herself. “Because you’re still droning on and on. I’d pay for you to shut. Up.” Mercy groaned, arching her clawed fingers into her pussy. 

Come on, just-ooph, l-list to me! We have to-aaah~ S-stop it! St-st-aaaaah~! 

The voice was increasingly vulnerable as one of Mercy’s fingers slid in and out of her slit massaging the inner walls and the other remained outside toying with her clit and the burning need that was growing within. That nerve became extra sensitive, a little bud of fire and lightning, where the slightest touch sent overwhelming bursts of the twins through her whole body. It was all so much, and Mercy could see herself getting addicted to the sensation. Mercy cooed and giggled as she listened to the voice struggle to keep up with the feelings. She found herself imaging the voice breaking down and masturbating along as Mercy gave her too many incredible feelings. She’d probably look like a little original Mercy, all holy, and the size of a fairy. 

With the room filled with the wet sounds of her fingers, and the moans slipping from her lips, Mercy continued to slide her fingers as hard as she could into herself. Little nibbling flames of corruption slid across her body. Out of her breaking body suit, her expanding breasts bobbed forward through the breaking film. Through the webbed slices her tits flesh sprouted forward, further breaking the thinning suit lining. Mercy moaned as one of her hard, needy nipples broke through a snag in the suit, the tightness of her skin tight outfit soliciting a moan fresh from her lips. Her fingers push back into her slit, her fingers coming out completely drenched. 

Pleased with her budding arousal, Mercy set off to continue to vanquish that pesky voice of reason that so solemnly refused to completely cut out. Oh, she was weakened. Her sentences were cut off with moans and bits of silence, but she always came back, preaching of her form before. It had to be stopped. So Mercy went to town. Her nipples were nice to the touch on her fingers. She eagerly tugged on them, moaning and howling happily as she let her growing lust loose from her mouth. Her eyes were fire beneath her heavy lids, sin filling her pupils with blossoming lips of flames curling and twisting. 

When at last she found her most sensitive spots between her legs, her orgasm came. Her walls squeezed tight around her fingers, her digits curling, her toes twisting as she came out in blessed bliss. She squealed and chewed on her lower lip as the writhing orgasm doused her in the amazing sensation of her sin. 

But still, she heard the voice. It was whimpering, whispering in the quietest hush. Taunted, Mercy knew before her afterglow even hit her she’d have to do one more round. Though this time, she’d make sure it was stronger. 

Quickly parting her black bangs back, she gripped her hand around that invisible cock, and she focused. Fire pulsed from her hands and whirled around her clit in a cyclone of flames. The little flames caught onto her nub. Like a hot air balloon, the heat made it rise. Slowly, but it rose. It thickened and twisted, growing longer by the second, growing little spikes, growing a long flared tip. Mercy nibbled on her lips as it grew the rest of the way out. She was gifted, finally, with her cock. 

Appraising it, everything was in working order. Touching it was very much more pleasing than just toying with her holes. It was a very sensitive length. It was plenty long too. She could see herself wrecking some horny women, or at least driving some to panty ruining fits of horniness. She could only imagine the twisted looks of pleasure on the girls she’d soon ruin, the hysterics of the women as they gave in to her temptation. 

For now, she gave in to her own temptation. She slid her hand down the length of her cock for the first time and was greeted with an amazing sensation. As soon as she moaned and tensed from the intense pleasure, her hips jutted out to model proportions. Her ass filled out, her legs became more shapely, and even her tits had one more size to gain. From her tail bone, a long, latex tail slithered out, the tip of it a spade like in the old hokey demon tails. It shivered in the air, slipping around and wrapping around in lasso shapes for a few moments as Mercy tested it out. 

Her jerking grew more frantic. Her cock felt so fantastic. Head all confused, not a single straight thought in there, Mercy surrendered to the horny mist of her mind as she let herself be doused once more in a final bath of sin. This time the fires didn’t spare an inch of her. Little black studs grew out from her forehead, and her horns finished growing out at last. They were long, ram like, and covered in little spikes like a pinecone. She felt how sturdy they were, and felt a tenseness in her abs. She felt might, powerful. She wasn’t some dainty thing that could break at the first sign of trouble. She was built stronger now. She could feel the tenseness in her muscles that wasn’t there before, and the strength in her weaponized horns. 

More than that, she was more agile. Wings sprouted from her back, proud and tall. She could flap them. And beyond that, her speed had grown. Even though she bustier and stronger, she felt lighter. As if all of her materials were redone with lighter, enhanced versions, like replacing an old rusty computer with an ultrathin laptop. She was improved from the inside and the out. 

The corrupted girl giggled as she played with her enhanced body. Her cock was obviously a treat as it lengthened in her hand. She couldn’t keep her hands off it at all, even as she went to toy with the rest of herself. Her tits jiggled so nicely, and her nipples felt incredible. And good god her hips, they were more sensitive than she thought hips should be able to. She gasped, squeezing tight around them as her cock spurted out a long stream of cum into the air. 

Her sin rained down on herself, dripping across the bridge of her nose and down her lips. She licked it up and grinned, slowly standing. When finally that voice didn’t ring, she knew her transformation was finished. There was no turning back; her heart was a black crystal, cold and evil. She licked her lips, and knew now that she much to appease. Her cock was already hard again and was drooling pre in anticipation.

“Ready or not…” Mercy grins, summoning a staff in her hand before fluttering away, swooping out of her lab to hunt down her first target. She wouldn’t have to go far, either. She knew exactly who to go after first.

Ana wasn’t far away from the lab. As a matter of fact, they had arranged to meet. Ana was supposed to drop by, make sure that Mercy was alright, and even offer some help in testing a few things should the need arise. But, the conditions of their meeting was now twisted as Mercy raced forward through the sky with her enhanced wings. As she flew through the air, sparkling flames rattled over Mercy in a dazzling display. Every spark etched a new fiber of clothing around her, until her suit was morphed and repaired, granting her a new red and black suit that sprang tightly around her enhanced demonic body. 

She paused, fluttering around in the air to press her claws down over her body, feeling the smoothness of her suit, he bounciness of her enhanced body. She wanted to drool all over herself. She was so gorgeous, from top to bottom. Of course, her amazing body was meant for a more important purpose, but she had a hunch that if she were in charge of a stripper pole she would probably hog the spotlight and score more credits than she’d know what to do with. The thought made her lick her lips and push her fingers roughly against the thick bulge forming at the front of her suit. 

“Such fine work…” She cooed, groping at her huge bulge. “Though I can’t be distracted yet. There is still work that demands my attention that I must attend to.” And that work wasn’t very far below.

Ana travelled a alone, roaming towards Mercy’s lab with rifle in hand, and hood up all the way so as to hide most of her face. She looked up and caught eye of Mercy. Her immediate reaction was confusion. No doubt most of that figure up in the sky resembled Mercy. But there was something wrong. Ana only had a hint of what it could be by the time it was too late and Mercy was swooping down to fall on her feet right in front of Ana. 

The old woman looked over the tainted healer. There was a dragged-out silence where in Mercy didn’t offer a single word. The newly made demon was too excited at the thought of what the woman was going to say, and she didn’t want a single one of her actions to interrupt Ana’s pure reaction to witnessing a succubus. Finally, Ana broke the silence, her hand grasped around her sidearm. “Angela?” 

“Mercy.” The succubus replied. “My old name seems less fitting any longer. Ana, dear, what took you so long?” 

“I was held up.” She said, though there wasn’t a shred of genuine intent to her voice. She was getting cagey, and no doubt didn’t trust a thing about the tainted Mercy. Ana’s eyes traced the movement of Mercy’s tail, like a swimmer nervously eyeing a shark fin poking above the waves. “But, it seems I should have come sooner.” She said. That response only made Mercy grin and nearly giggle, her fangs showing through her laughing pair of lips, the twin ivory daggers shimmering like pearls. Ana held her ground, tense as a soldier as she looked over her friend with caution. “What happened to you? Was the experiment a failure?” 

“Oh no, Ana. Not at all!” The succubus grinned brighter, her hair fluttering like flames. “As a matter of fact, it was a complete success. I succeeded in creating the cure.” She raised her hand and pressed it into Ana’s eye patch. Ana let Mercy touch her, but watched on. “See, I was cured and made better. Just as I can do with you…” Zap! A blast of bright fire hit Ana. Ana fell backwards, raising her gun and pointing it at Mercy. 

Knee to the ground, gun well and aimed. Ana felt her eye patch burn off her face with a heat less flame. The cinders fell to the side. Ana slowly opened her eye… Her tense position went loose as she started to shake. Hands in front of her face, she stared on as she was given sight back, as her eye was restored to its pristine condition. In fact, she seemed a bit more impressed with the restored eye as she squinted. 

“Age does a hell of a thing to our vision.” Mercy said, walking around Ana, flaunting happily how easily she could emerge around the sniper now that her guard was promptly and devastatingly dropped. “That eye was restored not to the point it’d be at today, but when you were young. Colors are brighter, things are sharper, and the world is a bit further without all that pesky age and disease plaguing your vision.” Mercy put a hand on the back of Ana’s neck, combing her claws against her, petting her tenderly as she leant down to lay on her knees next to the overwhelmed Ana who stare down at the floor. 

That same silence came back as Ana swallowed her words and tried to work something out of her agitated face. Tears dripped out of her eyes. Her face contorted, like a million feelings were about to burst her like a grenade. Mercy knew she couldn’t afford the same time to wait for a reaction. Ana needed some direction. 

“I can do the rest.” Mercy explained gently. “Your gray hair, your wrinkles, every inch of sag, every ache, all gone in seconds. I will heal you with this amazing cure I’ve made. But of course, there is a price.” Mercy said, gently rising back to her feet, playfully swatting Ana as she walked back to stand before Ana. 

“…W-what is your price, demon?!” Ana asked, her question coming out as a grunt as she tried to hold back that black hatred that was mixing horribly with her needy tone. 

“Your soul.” Mercy said, licking her lips, her crotch bulge pumping visibly. “Just that old thing you hardly use, that thing that doesn’t probably have another twenty or so years in it. I’ll take it from you, granting me your devotion, and giving you every single year of your life back, and exposing you to a world of pleasure you didn’t even know existed.” Mercy grinned. 

A typhoon erupted in Ana’s head. It was so delightful to watch the old woman tear herself apart. Just the fact that the strong willed woman was even considering Mercy’s little curse was enough evidence to the succubus that she was probably going to get her way and soon. Ana had dropped her gun a while ago, but Mercy saw her eyes find the gun and stare at it for a long while. Then Ana squinted her bad eye shut.

“G-give it to me…” She gasped. Those invisible strings that had been tugging on Ana had finally made her fall forward. She was Mercy’s now. 

“You’ve made the right choice, Ana.” Mercy grinned. She snapped her fingers, and tendrils of fire rose from cracks in the ground, gripping around Ana and holding her up in the air for Mercy to look over. The succubus tore her hood back, revealing the full head of silver hair of the elusive sniper. 

Gently, Mercy ran her claws across the surface of her chest. The clothes wouldn’t give any trouble, and Ana was well and willing to have her soul be taken. Ana watched on nervous. She nearly spoke up, but in the end remained quiet. Mercy, when she figured she’d sized up the woman well enough, pushed her claws forward against the woman’s center. 

The first claw slipped through Ana’s clothes like a hot knife through ice. She melted away fabric and broke through armor. And when she reached flesh, she went further. Ana started to scream as Mercy slid her fingers in, her thumb following through. She was wrist deep, and only going deeper. A gush of blue light blasted from Ana’s chest as the demon dug her way through. The luminescent aura pitched everything deep into the cyan colors. Mercy dug around with her hand for only a big longer in the spotlight before plucking out what she had gone in for. 

Ana only got the shortest of looks at what her soul had even looked like before the overly eager succubus shoved the whole thing down her throat. Mercy licked her lips clean, swallowing Ana’s soul in gulp. The light instantly went out, and Ana’s whole body went cold and numb. She fell forward, like every muscle in her body was replaced with broken string. She shivered on the floor, so empty and cold she didn’t know what to do. With her eyes, drained of color, she looked up at the demonic Mercy, who looked right back down at her. “Don’t fret.” Mercy said, her voice sounding so deeply alluring it alone granted Ana the slightest tinge of warmth to the surface of her skin. It gave her goosebumps. “I haven’t forgotten my end of the baragain.”

“Please…” Ana mumbled. “I’m so cold.”

Begging was more than enough to get a response out of Mercy. The demon pressed her hand into the numb girl, and gifted her with fire. The heat rushed through Ana’s form and started to work on her. Ana moved her fingertips gently, no doubt feeling the warmth return to them as the numbness was banished. Of course, it wasn’t just warmth that Mercy had promised the woman. There was much more still on the way.

With careful hands, Mercy swayed Ana, turning her over onto her back so she laid flat out like she was making a snow angel. Mercy pet Ana, rubbing her fiery blessings all across her body. Mercy ran her fingers through Ana’s hair. The years were burnt away as the gray turned back to black. The shimmer and sheen returned to her hair as well. Mercy broke apart Ana’s ponytail, letting the long black hair fall back like a curtain.

In a blaze, Ana’s clothes were caught up and destroyed. They shivered away into useless black bands of soot. The churning fire separated the clothes away from Ana’s chest, the armor opening like lips to show her breasts be rejuivinated back to being busty and perky. Mercy teasingly prodded and pinched a nipple, sending a rush of warmth and pleasure through Ana’s body. The woman moaned, the old sound in her voice gone just the same as the gray in her hair and the age in her breasts. 

“Look at that~” Mercy cooed, groping both of the exposed breasts, juggling them happily before Ana’s curious eyes, her one eye returning to a similar age of the other eye. Mercy stroked Ana’s cheek, spreading the de-aging to her face, melting all her wrinkles away and leaving a youthful face of shimmering dark skin. “You’re beautiful, just as you used to be.”

“It is magical…” Ana gasped, staring down at herself. “I can’t believe it.”

“This is what you deserve, this is what you paid for. This is what you’ve no doubt wanted for so long.” Mercy grinned, running her hands down Ana’s throat. “See, good things happen when you devote yourself loyally to a succubus~ Anything your heart desires is mine to give.” Mercy watched the rest of Ana’s clothes burn away, leaving not a single shred of clothing. That gorgeous woman was completely naked, and just as beautiful as her prime had left her. Every year was gone, leaving an experienced but beautiful woman with the body she so rightfully deserved. Though of course, the price hadn’t fully been paid for yet. “Now, recall, your soul is mine. That means there isn’t a thing you can deny me.”

“There isn’t?” Ana asked, looking up with a curious anxiety in her eyes. 

“You can’t resist now.” Mercy said firmly. “Jerk me off.” 

Instantly, Ana’s hands thrust forward straight to the crotch of Mercy’s outfit. Mercy stood the rest of the way up, letting Ana readjust to her knees, her hand never leaving Mercy’s crotch as she kept pawing at it. Mercy’s outfit opened like a mouth of fangs, letting her cock slip out, that demonic thing throbbing and hard. The look on Ana’s face prompt confirmed for Mercy that this was both the biggest cock Ana had ever seen, and she couldn’t believe how cock hungry her body was.

Gasping hungrily for breath, the panting dark beauty kept jerking off the studded cock in her hands. There wasn’t even a subtle clue that she might pause or try to tug away. She seemed unsure at first, but the longer she went, the more that succubus lust seemed to completely swallow her. Where before there were other feelings, other sources of warmth, all that 2was left now in Ana’s busty form was the single-minded need for pleasure, for desire. Humanity was traded for fervor for cock, a desperate hunger to pleasure her mistress. The demonic Mercy watched eagerly as Ana figured out how deeply tangled into her person jerking off dick was, the demonic angel even offered a few thrusts of jut her cock hard through Ana’s hand to poke at her cheeks. 

There were probably a few more questions in Ana, but by the time her face was getting smothered in a pre drooling cock, all of her little insecurities were wiped away for the sake of being the cum guzzling whore she was tainted to be. Mercy kept on thrashing her cock furiously into Ana’s gritted mitts. Her hands were greased with the runny pre that slide out of the tip of Mercy’s cock, making the slide more ferocious, and the slide forward to prod against Ana’s face easier. Ana’s face was covered in drooling pockets of pre from Mercy’s relentless needy bashing. Ana didn’t slow with her own jerking, however. Her hands were glued to the cock, eagerly humping up and down against the needy shaft, even as Mercy sped up her thrusts, making good use of Ana’s hands.

Little puddles of pre surrounded Ana’s shapely legs. Her knees were dipped into the thin white goo as it drooled out along her. Mercy cooed along as she got more worked up. Her tail wailed through the air, curling up into horny little balls before lashing out playfully. 

Mercy slid her cock out from the grasp of Ana. “Open wide~” She ordered, and her pet obeyed. Ana opened her mouth, naïvely unaware of what Mercy intended until the demonic woman thrashed her cock down the girl’s throat. Ana moaned, her calls muffled underneath the thick girth of the demonic cock. Ana’s nostrils flared for air, taking in a deep draft of demonic musk that made her eyes go dizzy and her pussy trembled and leak on the floor, mixing in with the lust Mercy already deposited down there. 

Bulging her throat, Ana’s mouth was made eager work of. The woman tried to make sure her face was still as good as her hand. Though she no longer had fingers to stroke up and down Mercy’s cock, she did have her tongue, which she happily slide up and down. Mercy’s moans came out as Ana ran her tongue along her cock. Little gasps slipped as Ana found the sensitive spots along Mercy’s thick length. She flicked her tongue up and down Mercy’s cock head, uppercutting from the bottom side of the shaft to the pointed tip whenever Mercy slid her cock back out of her throat and rested it just barely against her tongue and lips. Mercy reveled in those sweet seconds before she would push her dick back into Ana’s throat, often waiting an extra second or two to let Ana get in all the lustful adorations she could before diving back in. It was like running the tip of her toes against the top of a warm bath, just taking in the pleasure before diving back in.

Mercy would stir her cock, sliding it around in a circle to make sure that Ana’s throat was nice and stretched. Teased by her monstrous cock, Ana would mumbled and moan from the snags and hard sensations that made her throat ache. Though, that ache proved to be hollow. Those feelings of pain or anything like it were well and gone, and all that was left was lust. What started out as a familiar feeling of pain slowly warped in Ana’s mind into a tinge of pleasure that made her toes curl. “H-harder~” She tried to moan, though it came out muffled. But it was enough for Mercy to know exactly what her pet was asking for.

With a crash, Mercy pushed her cock hard down Ana’s throat, as hard as she could even. Ana groaned, gusts of breath sliding in and out of her body as she was devastated by the horrible angel’s thrusts. Ana groped herself hungrily, running her hands through her heavy breasts, squeezing down tight around her nipples and tugging hard enough to make her juices leak out from her lower lips. Mercy watched with hungry demonic eyes as her cock pulsed harder in Ana’s throat. The demon cackled before plucking her cock from Ana’s mouth, tugging her face along from the suckling locked face. Ana gasped for air hungrily before being pushed back down onto her back. 

Ana’s hands fell to the sides. She watched as Mercy came down atop her, straddling her at her chest. Mercy’s cock poked through the valley between Ana’s tits. Ana watched the demonic push her heavy tits together around her cock. Mercy humped hungrily, howling and drooling as she made good use of Ana’s breasts, her hands holding the breasts hard against her cock also tweaking and twerking Ana’s nipples. The woman wasn’t content to sit back and let her mistress do all the work. Ana’s hands slapped down hard against her breasts, forcing them even hard around Mercy’s pulsating cock. Hungrier than the demon, Ana moaned out in ecstasy. Then, the succubus came. 

It was a hearty bursts that started with a warning shot. A gush of cum, thicker than all the pre that Ana was laying in, splashed against Ana’s collarbone. It was a thick straight spurt that slapped down against her and splattered off into little smaller drops. The first burst was easily the smallest, and was an apt warning for the rest that was coming. Ana only had enough time to watch the cock draw back and leak a little of the excess cum from the first blast. Then, Mercy shoved forward, and the second blast gushed out. 

This load washed across Ana’s face. And so did the next, and all the others as Ana lost track of the count as her face was caked in cum that kept spurting out. The hungry demoness milked her cock dry, bursting every bit of her seed down across Ana’s body. The white goop spilled all over Ana. Mercy slid her cock out and kept jerking off enough to let her cum burst out and splatter across Ana’s tits. The pair were connected by a web of the sticky demonic seed, little bridges of the sticky white gunk connecting Ana’s nipples as the girl eagerly jerked off the tips of her nipples. Her hands dug down into her crotch, hungrily working away as she took in the sensation of being covered in cum. Her nostrils flared, sipping in the scent of demonic taint, the musky delicious smell of Mercy’s cum baking her brain into horny mush. Ana moaned out happily. Though, her time spent on the floor wasn’t meant to be long. “On your feet.” Mercy ordered. 

Ana followed the order instantly. The horny young woman rose back to her feet, her knees a little shaky as she kept shoving her fingers up inside herself. Her mouth opened wide, her tongue drooling out and licking up all the cum it could reach from there. “Now,” Mercy said, twirling her fingers. “Turn around, and spread your cheeks.”

And again, Ana obeyed. The woman turned and slowly bent her curvaceous body over. She gripped her ass, both cheeks as big as balloons in her hands, and spread her tanned ass cheeks apart, showing her little pucker beneath and her drooling lips even further down. Mercy slid forward, looking hungrily at Ana’s form. The tip of her cock pushed against Ana’s pucker. Ana moaned, looking over her shoulder nervously at Mercy. It was in vain, as there wasn’t a thing she could do to stop her mistress. 

Her asshole swallowed Mercy’s cock, the poor pucker forced to spread so far open so fast. At least Mercy’s dick was well lubricated on spit and cum, all the slippery stuff making even the most foreboding of cocks slip inside with the most ease. Ana let out a howl of a moan, her ass shaking up and down as Mercy set of hungrily thrusting her cock back and forth through the horny woman. Mercy even ordained to slap those bouncing cheeks once or twice, milking a few extra fits of bounciness out of the happy set of wobbling cheeks. 

“Mmm, even your ass is amazing~ I’m so happy I got the chance to get a turn with you when you were young.” Mercy cooed, bending forward to lick and nibble at Ana’s ear. She whispered, “I’ve always thought you were beautiful. I’m so happy I have the chance to fuck you~” Though as she said it, she caught herself slipping. “Oh no, I’m not just fucking you, I’m happy I have the chance to own you!” She laughed out loud. “Allow me to leave a mark, so all may know who you belong to…” 

Mercy traced her claws along Ana’s body, leaving black marks wherever they drew, like a powerful brush. She stroked along her form, leaving swirls and curves of spikes and bizarre symbols. They etched and drew into Ana’s back, forming a complicated symbol. Mercy reached forward and cupped and clawed at Ana’s breasts, marking them in bestial tattoos of ownership. Even if someone else where to grope and grab at Ana’s breasts, that person would have to look upon the thick black talons that were burned into Ana’s skin, a powerful reminder that this supple flesh was not there’s, but Mercy’s. That she was the only one who could truly grope this woman, who could truly own her breasts, her body, her soul. Mercy nearly came right there, but she caught herself and regained her focus, sparing Ana of her overly excited thrusting. 

“I-I’m your’s…” Ana gasped, the horny broken woman admitted. “You can do anything you want with me…” She gasped. “Now please, hurry up and fuck me~!” As she cooed, Mercy saw that Ana had been digging her fingers into her crotch hungrily, plugging her hole hornily as she waited for Mercy to regain composure and keep fucking her ass. The sight was enough for Mercy to know that holding back wasn’t worth it anymore. She just wanted to stuff her pet even more. Her outsides were nice and painted, now she just needed to stuff her on the inside. 

As hard as she could, Mercy pushed her cock inside of Ana, like she was trying to turn her guts into mashed potatoes. She howled and moaned and bit and swayed her tail hungrily. She left bitemarks all along Ana’s neck and claws marks up and down her back. Her ass was getting stuffed with her pre, rumbles spreading up Mercy’s cock making Ana moan as her sensitive hole absorbed all the pulsations. Harder still, Mercy thrust. Then even harder. The fluids flew, gushing out and splatting everywhere as she went harder, and harder. And then, when there was nothing left to give, she stopped and dragged cock hard out and in. She came.

Ana moaned, falling forward a step as Mercy fucked her into the dirty. Ana was trembling in her own orgasm while Mercy was stuffing her like a donut. Her demonic jelly filled her ass to bursting. The white drool gushed out from her rear, her thick bouncy rear jiggling happily at the new inclusion into their hole. Mercy gasped happily, her haughty breath interrupted by her jaunty chuckles of appraisal. She had done in. She had milked every drop of pleasure she could out of Ana. Yet still, there would be much and more she could do with her. Oh, so much and more…

“You’ve done well.” Mercy said, gently helping Ana back to her feet, but her pet was too woozy on her feet to stand without help. Ana leaned into the strong demon, grasping desperately so she may stand. “How do you feel, pet?”

“Like I should’ve done this sooner.” She said, gasping still for breath as she recovered. Her body was much more than youthful, as it clearly endured the brutal fucking a demon often craved. Mercy traced her claws along Ana’s neck, leaving more little inky etchings into her form, a little thorny collar drown along the shape of her throat. “I’m so beautiful now… S-so horny… You made me feel incredible. I want more already, and I can’t believe it…” She shook her head, her long head of black hair shaking around her head. “My body is so amazing, and the sex is so… Wow…” Ana was lost for words, and embraced Mercy as they kissed. They churned their lips against each other’s, their tongues tracing around each other in a deep wrap, though Mercy’s tongue quickly jutted down Ana’s throat, more than eager to remind the girl that at any turn she was going to be filled and dominated. 

“You are~” Mercy grinned. “You will be the first of many, no doubt about that. And for that, you’ll always have a special place in my heart~” Mercy kissed Ana on the forehead, leaving a trace of lipstick on her. “Mmm, and don’t you worry, the night is far too young for our little sessions to be over just yet. I think I can fuck you at least ten more times before I get bored enough to go bother looking for some other girls. I think Pharah might be good to go after next, what do you think?” 

“As long as you don’t do her more than ten times.” Ana grinned, unphazed by the idea.

Mercy bent her over and fucked her once again.

…


	2. Family Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy and her new pet Ana go after a certain someone very special to both of them. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Pharah struggles to stave off a battle against a band of unknown mercenaries, and finds herself offered a deal from a most merciful devil~

A blast of fire plumed out from the building. The night sky was ebony hued by the deep bright flames of the missiles flying through the air. Buildings were carved and burst into chunks with debris falling all around. Screams filled the air as survivors rushed away from the oncoming attacks. The stars stared ion from up above, as if they were unknowing and uncaring of the carnage that carried on beneath. The echoes filled the air, and there was not a single person in the town who did not know of the horrible attack.  
Slipping through a crumbling building, Pharah zipped through the air, her suit propelling her through the air. She stabbed past a crumbling building, dodging the toppling structure that nearly fell atop her. A blast of concrete hit her across the back, nearly knocking her from the air. Quickly, she regained her composure. Gasping for air, Pharah realigned herself and continued flying forward until she found a corner not blanketed in fire and heat so she could rest and take a moment to ascertain the status of herself and her equipment.  
Gasping for air, the armored woman stared at the shadows of the buildings going down in fire. The attackers were unknown. Some hired band of assholes with big flying fighters and tons of guns. Pharah wiped the sweat from her forehead, adjusting her helmet back atop her head. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could keep flying for and she was running low on ammunition. Already she had spent the majority of her rockets repelling her foes. And worse yet, she had lost communications with her father. He had to be somewhere, out there still fighting in the chaos and trying to survive. Worries were growing, and thoughts of retreat were swelling up. She could come back with backup, with ammo, with repaired armor… But for now, she needed to get her father out of there. She took a deep breath, and trusted her armor to get the job done.  
Despite the damage dealt to her equipment, it kept her propelled through the air. The smoke and smog burned her eyes and made it hard to see, the cracks in her visor not helping things as she looked on ahead, trying to figure out where he was.  
Suddenly, her heads-up display was lit brightly by alarms turning on. In bright red text, an SOS filled her vision and her radar quickly picked up a location she needed to rush to. It was her father. By some luck he was able to actually make out a request for help. Without hesitation, Pharah turned and put everything she could into racing after it. Her mind was rushing with paranoid thoughts. Egypt could burn for all she cared, she needed to make sure her father was safe. Whoever these foes were, if they wanted to attack and burn, they would have to wait. She’d get her vengeance. But her father, she only had one chance to save him…  
The directions led Pharah to a little outcrop of rubble at the foot of a ruined building. Dust and concrete covered the rounded area, mounds of debris larger than people formed mountains that shielded the fires out from the dry oasis in the middle of the mayhem. Pharah landed, her boots covered in soot as she marched on, rushing through the clearing towards the sight of a figure. Her heart raced as she made out the details of the silhouette.  
Beneath the crumbling rib of a building was Pharah’s father. Out cold, and a little difficult to recognize at first, he was still alive and struggling. Pharah’s eyes rushed with panic and fear and anger. She didn’t know how to get it out. Her fists beat into the dirt, ashes flying from her punches. Her already weakened armor continued to crack off from her body as her torment and anguish exuded from her flailing. “Medic!!!” she screamed, searching frantically in the air for a sign of someone nearby. Someone needs to help. He can’t die. “Medic! Please!”  
“The doctor is in…”  
Pharah turned quickly, looking around her. She stared, confused, awestruck, unsure how to feel even more. She anxiously reached for the trigger of her rocket launcher.  
Before her was a figure that was difficult to recognize, along with another that was bitterly familiar.  
That figure who wasn’t quite familiar was garbed in an inferno colored body suit. A tail extended from her rear, prominently flicking as she approached. Her hair was black as oil with two horns jutting out from the sides of her head. The horns were just as black as her hair, save for their inner parts which glowed like flames. Behind her, two holographic wings that fluttered like flames waved, only they seemed a bit more impressive in wingspan than anything most bodysuit users would have. This woman, despite all her changes from the sweet, innocent doctor she knew, was Mercy. It had to be. “Did you miss me, Fareeha?”  
The voice made her shudder.  
And the figure that was familiar was familiar for all the worst reasons.It appeared to be her mother, Ana, only she wasn’t like Pharah remembered her. She was a young Egyptian woman with soft, unblemished skin. She had long, black hair that flowed freely as she walked. She was bound to Mercy, clinging to her as they walked. At times she seemed confused, maybe even the slightest bit unwilling, but one touch from Mercy reassured the woman and she continued nearing. Her clothing was revealing, a little dancer’s dress that grabbed as little as it could, her tits so large they nearly overflowed past the cups of the dancer’s bikini.  
Pharah was speechless, staring down the corrupt duo who so closely resembled a sight that would normally comfort her. “Mother… You look like your photos, not as you should.”  
“Much has changed young one. You’ll find that only fools play by the old rules any longer.”  
“Life, death…” Mercy toyed with her claws, rattling them in front of her face as if such concepts were strands of string she toyed with. “Age, sex… They’re meaningless to demons. I see your father has found himself a victim to the strands of fate. These threads are so small, they almost seem as if they aren’t there, or that they can be cut and snipped soon as they need be… But here your father is, stuck beneath a building, and slowly dying…”  
“Please…” Pharah felt her heart toyed with, but she had no choice. “If you can help my father in any way… Angela…”  
“Mercy.” The demonic woman corrected her. “And do not worry, young one. You’ll find that I can work all sorts of miracles. Just look at your mother.” Mercy grinned, groping one of Ana’s thick breasts in her hands, Ana grinning and blushing at the sight of being toyed with by her mistress. “It wasn’t long ago that she still sagged as her years began to claim her body. However, I was able to erase the years and undo all the damage. She is beautiful again. I can do something similar with your father and let him return to the living. However, there is a price.”  
Pharah was apprehensive. She didn’t like the look of the example Mercy was using. The urge to blast Mercy with a rocket was rising, especially as the succubus so openly handled her mother's body. It sickened her. However, if Mercy had a way to help, she at least had to hear out exactly what this price was. “Name your price then, demon.”  
Eyes sparking like fire, Mercy’s face stretched out into a less contained grin. “The price is meager, something even you can afford as your city and all your possessions burn and break. All I desire… is your soul, sweetie.” Mercy grinned, grasping tightly around the air as if she was squeezing Pharah’s soul in her grasp. “Should you sell it away to me, I shall undo your father’s grave injuries. He shall cheat death and be allowed to rejoin the living with no catches to him. He’ll live uninterrupted. You, on the other hand, shall be mine. You’ll live comfortably, and may even come to prefer your new life. I know I shall certainly enjoy.” She grinned, not even being subtle about the growing bulge in the seat of her body suit. “So, what do you say?~”  
It took a while for Pharah to be prepared to reply. The girl stood there, staring back at her father and then again to the two who stood before her. Her hands hugged the center of her chest. Deep down she still couldn’t believe this was happening. It all seemed so surreal. She almost hoped that souls weren’t real, that Mercy would just heal her father and reveal it was all just a jape. But, as Pharah’s breath became visible in the rapidly cooling air, she knew that this was nothing to take lightly. This demon was very real, and this deal was very binding.  
“Fine!” Pharah cursed herself, feeling a single tear stream down across her cheek. “Have whatever you want! Just please, heal my father. He doesn’t deserve to die like this.”  
“That is where we agree, sweet Pharah.” Mercy walked forward, her heels meeting the ground like licks of flame nibbling at kindling. “Your soul is proof. He is far too valuable. And today, he shall not fall.” Mercy lifted her hand. The air vibrated all around them. Pharah could feel her armor shaking, the very space she stood in vibrating faster and faster. Her loins were gripped by some invisible force pushing inside her. She gasped out a confused moan, crumbling down to her knees as aroused juices flowed down the sides of her thighs.  
Through squinted eyes, she tried to stay stable enough to witness the vibrating air undoing the building that toppled on her father. Floating up, the building was lifted and put away. Pharah watched all the wounds on her father become undone as he was quickly repaired by the force of the demon. In a flash then, he vanished. “I put him away in a hospital a few towns over,” Mercy explained, turning back to Pharah. “His revival would have been wasted if we kept him here, no?”  
“I feel I owe you a thanks…” Pharah started to say before the vibrations picked up, flakes of her armor breaking off from her. A huge chunk of her blue plating was torn to the side, one of her dark skinned breasts bouncing free from containment. Her pussy ached as it was toyed with by the growing sensation that was writhing inside her. “But I feel as if you aren’t quite done.”  
“Not in the slightest, my sweet little toy. As a matter of fact, I’ve yet to extract my side of the deal.” Mercy snapped her fingers. Ana quickly clung to Pharah, the young woman stripping away Pharah’s armor, assisting the rumbling in the air to quickly render the woman nude. Big breasts covered in sweat and a few scratches, abs so toned from years of working her very hardest to handle the armor, to save lives, to fight for what she believed in. Her pussy rumbled as it was shook by Mercy’s spells, her slit leaking eagerly as she was toyed with by the wrathful succubus. “Mmm.” Mercy licked her black lips, staring down at her prize. “A fine thing. Ana, you do fine work.”  
“I do try.” Ana replied, her voice trembling as she stared down at her daughter becoming more and more lewd beneath the influences of Mercy.  
The shuddering woman stared up at Mercy, watching as the demoness approached. Mercy’s armor began vanishing from her, letting the rest of her demonic form come out on display, her demonic prick trembling as it rose to full length, a drop of her seed marking her path as she neared Pharah. She got down on her knees, gently rubbing her clawed hand down the side of Pharah’s face. Pharah trembled, just the touch of the demon enough to render the powerful rocketeer lustful and braindead. Pharah stared weakly as Mercy traced her finger across Pharah’s chest playfully.  
And as soon as she was just toying, Mercy was then claiming. Her hand sunk into Pharah’s chest bloodlessly, as if she was reaching into a different dimension than the one where sticking a hand into someone’s chest would cause gore and bleeding. Mercy reached around for something, and with one tug, she loosened a blue glowing orb. Mercy grinned at the succulent little treasure, staring down at Pharah as the girl suddenly went cold. The air was already chilling, but now Pharah felt like she had been stuck in a freezer for hours. Mercy opened her mouth wide, and suckled the soul down like it was a plump ball of ice cream. She cooed at the flavor, straddling her body so she could lay down atop Pharah.  
“Mmm, a fine little soul. I could taste your heroics. All those things of the past…” Mercy licked her lips and rose. “Ana, comfort your daughter if you would~ She’s going through a hard time.”  
“Yes. Poor thing…” Ana quickly took Mercy’s place, burrowing her head between Pharah’s breasts. She slicked her tongue out and dragged it roughly up and down Pharah’s body. She sampled the sweat deposited in the contours of Pharah’s abs. She swirled her tongue around Pharah’s hard, brown nipples, toying with her mocha chest as eagerly as she pleased. “So busty.” Ana cooed. “And mistress’s magic hasn’t even remodeled you in the slightest. I’m so proud of my daughter.”  
Pharah was speechless, but quickly heating up. That absence in her chest where her soul once was quickly warming, being replaced by something else. It wasn’t quite the same as a soul, leaving her quiet and confused, but the feeling in her body was quickly being restored. Ana continued to toy with her daughter. Her tongue explored the length of her chiseled form once more, running down over Pharah’s body. It traveled over the valleys of muscle and slid along the smooth patch that led to her crotch. Ana didn’t pause and instantly began tonguing and teasing Pharah’s loins.  
Her lower lips were blushed and eager to be played with. Her clit, as well as the rest of her, was extremely sensitive and a pleasure to nibble. Pharah’s voice rose and rose, her moans growing louder by the moment as the heat in her form was returning, filling with lust instead of life. Her mother continued to eat out her daughter, running her tongue inside Pharah’s pussy, spearing the wet thing as far in as it could go before loudly slurping and dragging her drool drenched tongue out, gasping for breath like a horny dog before diving in to lick her like an ice cream cone a dozen more times before panting again.  
When Pharah was just about to orgasm, when Ana had sampled every hole and corner her daughter had, was when Ana retracted from her. Pharah began to feel cold again. Without the attention, the constant drowning in lustful loving, the emptiness in her began to grow again. The chill that was sent through her left her gasping. “Please!” she gasped, cold air leaving her mouth, a visible cloud in the air. Ana paused, Mercy and her underling staring down at Pharah’s outburst. Pharah paused, feeling awkward beneath their stares. “Please…” she shuddered. “I need more… I’m so cold…”  
“You needn’t worry,” Mercy replied, her scowl slowly turning to a grin once more. “Oh sweet pet, we’ve only begun to make sure you are warmed and prepared.” Mercy neared Pharah, gently coaxing her to get on all fours. Pharah’s strength was so drained she could hardly move without the help and support of the demon, but as soon as she was on all fours and Mercy’s cock was pushing against Pharah’s rear, the little rocketeer was suddenly feeling her strength, her warmth return.  
Pharah already regretted begging. She wished she could defeat this demon, reclaim her soul, somehow break this pact. She fantasized about breaking free and fixing her mom’s mind, escaping and running far away. Mercy broke Pharah’s thought bubble by shoving her demonic cock the rest of the way into Pharah’s cunt. The girl moaned, almost breaking right then and there. Even with the warmth and strength returning to her body, she almost fell again. The might of her mistress’s spectacular cock was ever so great, nearly enough to make Pharah buckle and break like an old wooden floor.  
“Your shakes are so adorable,” Mercy cooed, pushing her cock back and forth, Pharah gritting her teeth as she tried to stay sane through all the pushes of that cock. That demonic member… It felt like it was draining Pharah’s life even as it quietly slid back in and out, the little stubs all over it making her pussy quake with orgasmic sensations. It filled her with an intense warmth that was overwhelming. It erased so many other thoughts she was trying to have, and just left her with the littlest of apprehension, and a growing need to worship that thick, long, delicious demon cock! “You’ll learn to love it.” Mercy said, detecting Pharah’s change in movements, her mind slowly sinking to Mercy’s shaping. “I’m going slow for now, but for you to really learn to appreciate the gifts I wish to give you, you’re going to have to be broken. I hope you understand, but I can’t not have you being a crumbled up little mess of leaking cum~”  
“Please…” Pharah muttered. But she wasn’t certain of what exactly she was begging for. Was she begging for mercy, or begging for Mercy.  
“If you insist~” Mercy grinned. That cock pushed so far that Pharah’s stomach bulged. She squealed, containing her gasp and screams between her clenched teeth. That cock flew in and out, fucking Pharah like she was just a sex toy, eager to be destroyed and broken apart. The demon continued, eagerly fucking Pharah to shreds as she pleased.  
The whole act was incredibly intense as the demoness kept on pounding in and out of Pharah. The girl could feel her cold form bouncing along with Mercy’s thrusts. Something about the way the succubus toyed with her seemed to make her body somehow exaggerated. She swore, her tits never bounced so much, nor did her rear ever feel quite so perky or bubbly. She felt no changes, but it seemed as if the vision of who she was relatively changed as time progressed. To the world and to herself she just seemed more outwardly slutty as as her torment continued. Over and over, Mercy thrusted, diving Pharah’s head deeper into that musky fog of this slutty perception, Pharah’s mind rushing with images of dicks to crave, cum to swallow. Even as she struggled, she was unable to truly fight back. Her soul was gone as the price to save her father…  
It felt like it went on for hours. When the last push came, Pharah was a sweating mess, her eyes rolling back and filled with hearts. With a burst, a sludge of cum came pouring inside Pharah, filling at last that little hole in the center of her chest. Where once there was a soul, there was now a floating mass of hot, pink, demonic cum, burning like fire inside her. Pharah stared down at herself, watching the pink fires pulsate inside her, her skin visibly shuddering as she squealed and her humanity was drained from her.  
“Doesn’t it feel fantastic?” Mercy teased, rubbing her clawed fingers over Pharah, offering the fit, tanned girl a chance to lick Mercy’s cock clean. Despite how rebellious and full of fight Pharah once had been, that girl gave in and opened her mouth to sip gently on the cock, the girl clearly fading in and out between states of mind as she was just trying to realize where her brain stood. Corrupt energies pulsed through her. She could feel her tongue tingle, literally craving cock. Her mouth felt so good, warm, full with Mercy’s prick in her mouth. That demonic thing was covered in the tainted taste of sex, cum still spilling out from the head slowly. Pharah swayed her mocha ass in the air without a single word from her mistress. She was a good slut. A good toy. Those words played over and over in her brain, like a record skipping, yet still she danced to that broken beat. It was fun to be broken. She wiggled her cute little ass, gasping in surprise when she felt something smudge against it, even though her mistress’s cock was still in her mouth.  
When she looked over her shoulder, she saw her mother, young and renewed, with a thick cock getting shoved against her ass. “Oh sweet daughter, now that my body is back… Now that I can keep up with you, I can finally properly claim you~” Ana grinned. “Isn’t my cock fine? I’m not just young again, I’m also more than I ever was before.”  
“It is true.” Mercy grinned, suddenly grabbing Pharah’s head by her hair, tugging her down hard so her throat was stuffed with dick. “Just a fine gift to give to my very first toy. She has earned it, at least for now so she can give her daughter a good time. She’ll help train your ass to take a dick, and I’ll handle your throat, and already did a fine job creaming your cunt, no?~ Now, let’s not mince words. Let’s fucking ruin you~”  
The mixed woman was quickly tormented from both sides. Ana’s cock was fairly human in feeling and appearance, though its size was a fair deal more than what most cocks would be like. Pharah had little experience, but it was just enough to know that what was happening to her wasn’t normal in the slightest. Her tight little pucker was spread wide by the appraising hands and fingers of her mother. And when that little swirl was spread wide enough, Ana sunk her cock another few inches in. Pharah’s head flew back, moaning out in a bittersweet mix of pleasure and pain. There wasn’t a part of her that could hold back, her mind racing with horrible thoughts as she realized just how much she was enjoying being fucked by her own mother.  
As for her front, it was no better off. Mercy was not to hold back, oh not in the slightest. She had already proven that by plucking Pharah’s soul, arranging the little family reunion, and her latest bit of proof was still leaking out of Pharah’s gaping hole and was drizzled across her cheek like a cinnamon bun at the front window of a bakery, an advert displaying how depraved and fallen the little soldier was. Mercy grinned down at Pharah, her sinister eyes so hypnotic as the fires inside her irises swirled along like buildings breaking down in a blaze in the most wonderful way. Pharah couldn’t look away, save to squint or to roll her eyes back while the corruptors were especially fine at pounding Pharah into submission.  
The two demonic women were surprisingly coordinated when it came to these things. No doubt, they could tell how hard the other was going by the jiggling waves sent through the slut they shared in the middle, rattling her back and forth like a tetherball. But there were times when their motions were so in sync they had to have been able to communicate wordlessly. They stopped at the same time, slowed at the same rate, and whenever they teased Pharah they’d slap her ass cheeks and her tits at the exact same time. It was eerie, and just further proof that what they were doing was more or less an exercise to prepare Pharah for her future life.  
“You’re going to do this forever,” a little voice whispered in Pharah’s mind. A voice that spoke as both Pharah and as Mercy at once. “You’ll suck cock for the rest of your life. Dick is your life now. Mercy’s cock is your entire life.”  
“Mppphhhh!” Pharah gagged on that cock, the demonic member reaching far down Pharah’s throat like a snake burrowing into its little home.  
“Never stop,” the voice urged her on. “Prove your worth; You love cock. Prove you do. Prove it.”  
Despite the gagging, despite how hard Mercy was fucking her face, Pharah moved on and pushed herself along, shooting a little wink at Mercy, which Mercy rewarded by fucking her face extra hard. The painful pleasure from both her face getting fucked, and her ass being fucked at the same time was enough to make Pharah orgasm, dripping hot fluids between her legs. She felt so rewarded, so loved. If this was her life, this was quite the fine life that had been carved out for her. She was fine. She was happy to be reshaped for this role, to be put in this place.  
Smooshed between a hero and her mother, without a hint of innocence, not a single drop of shame in her, Pharah fully enjoyed the two cocks she was blessed with. She did her best to please them, though the most she could do was to demonstrate to them both how eager of a fuck pillow she was, how badly she wanted them to both to stop holding back any longer and truly let loose on her. She’d shake her ass as hard as she could, she’d moan loudly and cutely, trying to show Mercy just how eager her little slut pet was. Oh how hard she moaned, though her calls were muffled, they did not fall on deaf ears. Mercy perked a little smile down at her newest pet as she gave out the finest proof that she took very well to the training. Pharah’s eyes were filled with the same fires now. She closed her eyes, and let herself focus on sucking Mercy off.  
The demons pounded harder, harder still, and all at once they finished inside of Pharah, eerily synchronized. Though as hard as they came, Pharah was still the most eager of cock sluts. Mercy was entertained by the sight of Pharah squirming, rubbing her abs with cum as it came out and coated her lower lip. As soon as Ana slid free, Pharah plunged forward and wrapped her tits around Mercy’s cock. Mercy grinned and pushed Pharah down to the ground. “Oh, if the little slut still wants to play~”  
Right down the narrow valley of her abs, Mercy rubbed and humped her cock against Pharah. The girl beneath shivered from the heat pushing up and down against her sweaty cum coated abs, all the finest lubricants to make that six pack shimmer. Mercy rutted against those abs, her first climax still leaking even as she began on her second one. The devil licked her black lips, staring down at Pharah.  
“Oh mistress, oh please~!” Pharah cooed. “Cum on me again, and again… Make me feel so great! Please, my body isn’t just yours… It needs to be yours. I feel so cold without cum resting on my body, so you need to cover all of me! I need to drown in it.”  
“Careful what you ask for…” Mercy muttered, shoving her cock painfully forward, nearly stabbing Pharah’s chin. A jet of cum slid out and coated her. The next thing Pharah knew, she passed out.  
Pharah awoke from her short rest without a recollection of where she was. That was natural, she figured. With her mistress always on the move, hunting for her next pets, that meant she had little time to learn the names and locations. There was sand and burning buildings, but that could be anywhere. Middle East? Texas? Pfft, what did it matter. Pharah licked Mercy’s cock the second she could make out the sight of it through her groggy vision.  
“Ah, morning, pet.” Mercy grinned down at her new toy, running her fingers through Pharah’s messy hair. “Your mother will have to fix you up soon. You’ll need to look presentable since we are about to go meet up with a friend.”  
“A friend?” Pharah felt herself start to grin as the curiosity was rising in her. She toyed with her nipples as she listened, feeling the pleasant dampness growing between her legs.  
“Oh yes. Do you remember Mei? Well, she was foolish enough to try and reach out to me for some help, thinking I was still some two bit medic that worked for free.”  
Ana and Pharah broke down into laughter.  
“So,” Mercy continued, “We’ll go greet her, and politely inform of her of our newest change in policy.” The demoness grinned, reaching her hands out to pet the heads of both of her pets. “A fine set I have already. I hope you girls won’t feel bad about me getting another pet so soon.”  
“Don’t worry,” Ana said. “As long as you promise to fuck us too every once in awhile, we’ll be good.”  
“Yeah,” Pharah said. “And if we get horny… Well me and mom will probably just fuck~ And whenever you can get back to us after ruining everyone, then my mouth will be waiting~”  
“I knew I loved you both for a reason.” Mercy grinned, her wings flapping back to life, sparking fresh with flames. “Then we shouldn’t waste any more time. We have a flight to catch.”  
The group took to the skies, following Mercy, levitating along with her thanks to her magic guiding them along.  
And as they flew off to some far off land to meet the next victim, Pharah stared down at an unremarkable set of ashen ruins. A part of her almost felt sad, but it wasn’t her fault this random city burned. Cock just tasted so good… And deep down, she knew she paid a price. She knew this wasn’t for nothing. So, she paid no more mind to the nameless, featureless junkyard of debris and burnt buildings, and off she went with her mistress. Off to some new land, soon to be just as nameless.

**Author's Note:**

> https://saltyteafutas.tumblr.com/post/158334638078/devils-mercy-18-corruption
> 
> For my tumblr~


End file.
